PMD - Explorers of the World
by Mrthunderkid
Summary: The Adventures of our two new heroes begin. As the world of Pokemon is nearly nearly with all the disasters and natural calamities, two heroes will stand to change everything to normal.


The beginning of a New Team

First ever story and soooo many mistakes. So throw in all the hate you want and enjoy

() = Thinking in his head

" "-Character Speaking

This was the great world of Pokemon, a world with no conflict, a world with without war and a place for everyone to live happily but then one day, natural disasters had struck the land causing earthquakes, fissures, volcano eruptions, tornado's and tsunami. This caused many Pokemon to lose their homes and causing all Pokemon go violent and attack each other for survival. Everyone was ready to give up hope until one day, three heroes stood above the rest and fought against the world for peace and justice. They had rescued thousands, defeated millions and were formally known as team red rescue. Pikachu, Snorlax and Charizard were the incredible team red rescue, who fought many legendary Pokemon and known throughout the regions. But one day, they took on too much and could not return from their adventure. With one of the greatest team passing away, every Pokemon decided to form a team of their own and decided to be just like Team Red Rescue. But now we look at a story of another individual. It was another beautiful evening at the beach as the krabby were blowing their bubbles to make the scenery look more graceful. A silent wind was blowing as a Pokémon was watching the sun set. He closed his eyes as he was enjoying the breeze brush past his long ears.

Riolu: "(The bubbles are so beautiful. If only our world was like this; a beautiful world without conflict and pain. A place where we can just learn to love and help each other. But because of the all the natural calamities that have been appearing lately, everyone's been on edge and making war. I don't know how any of us will survive with all this conflict.)"

As the young Riolu was thinking silently thinking in his head, the waves seemed to have been getting more and more stronger as the waves completely drenched the Riolu.

Riolu: "(And that's what I get for not paying attention to the sea. Oh well, guess I'll go home.)"

As the young Riolu stood up, getting ready to leave. He noticed along the coast an orange Pokémon that was unconscious. It was a Torchic, completely soaked and barely breathing.

Riolu: "(Oh no!)"

Riolu rushes to the unconscious Pokémon, trying his best to try and wake up the Pokémon.

Riolu: "HEY! Wake up! Can you hear me?"

Torchic: "(ooohh...my head. I can barely move and I am soaked. Hey, I think I hear a voice. I feel my strength coming back to me, I think I can stand.)"

The Torchic Stood Up

Riolu: "Hey, are you ok?"

Torhic: "Yea, I am ok but I still feel a bit weak."

Riolu: "Well don't try to get up too early. You should relax a bit first. "

Torchic: "Thanks for helping m...wait, did you just talk?"

Riolu: "Ye..ah...?"

Torchic: "But I'm a human, so how I'm understanding what your saying?"

Riolu: "Human? But you look like a normal Torchic to me. Are you sure your feeling alright?"

Torchic:" What? What do you mean I am a Torchic?"

Torchic rushes over to the sea to see his reflection and after looking at his reflection, he realizes he was a Torchic.

"OH ARCEUS! I AM A TORCHIC!"

(WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! HOW DID I BECOME A TORCHIC? WHERE ARE MY ARMS?!)

Riolu: "Woah, calm down. Are you sure you're a human?"

Torhic: "Yes, I am certain I am human."

Riolu: "Do you remember anything about being a human?"

Torchic: "Well...I don't remember much. I just remember falling from sky and then this painful scream but after that it's a complete blur."

Riolu: "Oh, nothing else? Maybe you have amnesia, a really big one."

Torchic: "(Amnesia can have a size?)". Well, what I am supposed to do? I don't know anything about being a Pokémon, not to mention I have no arms and I don't know anything about this world."

Riolu: "Well, if you have nowhere to go. Then come with me, I have a place where we can stay and I can show you around these places."

Torchic: "(Well, I haven't really gotten much of choice.) Thanks Riolu."

Riolu: "No Problem. Oh and by the way, my name is Dustin."

Torchic: "Oh ok, nice to meet you Dustin."

Dustin: "So whats your name?"

Torchic: "Oh my name?...(Wait, what is my name? Darn it, I can't remember anything. I guess I can make one up for now.) Oh, my name is Junko."

Dustin: "Junko?...pfff...AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Junko: "….what's so funny?"

Dustin: " Your name is so weird. Are you from the Kalos region or something?

Junko: "(It was the best I could come up within 2 seconds")

Dustin: "Well we should probably get going. It is getting dark now."

As the two were getting ready to go, a cry was being heard from behind Dustin. It was a butterfree, crying out for help.

Butterfree: "Someone please help! Oh my poor baby!"

Dustin: "What's wrong miss?"

Butterfree: "Please help me, my poor baby was playing along the beach but he was chased after by the wild Pokémon's from the beaches cave . They all came after us after the earthquake broke out. I tried to reach out to my poor baby but all the Zubats came after me. My child fled into the cave but he hasn't returned since. What am I going to do?"

Dustin: "Your child is still in the cave?! With all the natural calamities that have been happening, Pokémon's have become more violent and started to attack anyone on sight."

Junko: "…...Dustin, we have to help that caterpie get out of that cave!"

Dustin: "Are you kidding? That cave is full of violent Pokémon, ready to attack anyone on sight. We wouldn't stand a chance. Why don't we get help from the Wigglytuff guild instead, I bet they would probably handle it better than us."

Junko: "Don't you understand?! There is someone who needs our help and we can't just stand by as their child is lost in that cave. This may sound impossible for a Riolu and a Torchic but we have to do whatever we can when Pokémon need our help. It doesn't matter what dangers we face, this is a mission we must fulfill and not fail"

Dustin: "(Wow, I can't believe it. He isn't even afraid of facing any dangerous Pokémon. He just wants to help anyone he can no matter what the odds are. He is like a hero I always wanted to be.) ... Your right, Junko. Lets go!"

As the two Pokémon rush into the cave, the Butterfree just prays, hoping the two will be safe in their journey. However, as Junko was running, he ended up tripping twice as he wasn't uses to the body of a Torchic yet.

Inside the cave

Dustin: "Alright, here we are! We have to be careful around these parts, this place is just crawling with zubats."

Junko: "Yea, I think I should probably learn how to walk properly first. Remember me, human not Pokémon here."

Dustin: "Ok ok, the deepest part of the cave is over on the north side. My best guess would be that is where caterpie is hiding right now. Lets go!"

Junko: "I think I am finally getting the hang of this...(trips)….I spoke too soon."

Dustin: "Ok, why cant you walk properly?"

Junko: "I have no balance. I usually had arms and I was able to walk with human feet but no arms and torchic feet, doesn't really make it any easier."

Dustin: "(Sigh) Try to stand up and stand on both feet. Here let me help."

Junko: "Thanks. I am sorry, its just I never knew being a Pokémon was so difficult."

Dustin: "Well first time for everything."

Junko: "(I hope this is the only time). Well, I got my balance and I am finally able to walk."

Dustin: "About time, we need to help that caterpie."

Junko: "Your right, lets go."

As the two journey deeper into the cave, it became more and more hazardous. The cave was full of dangerous rock falls, Pokémon and with the caving, it was almost a death trap. However, the two heroes kept going because they knew they had a mission to fulfill and not to fail.

Dustin: "Wow, were almost close to the deepest part. Caterpie should be just ahead. Come on lets go."

Junko: "Alright. Lets roll!"

As the two pokemon carry on, from the shadows lurked a pokemon with sharp teeth waiting for the perfect time to strike. As they got closer to the deepest part, they saw a caterpie crying all by himself.

Caterpie: sob "Mommy! Mommy, where are you?!"(I wanna go home!)

The two heroes got closer as they tried to get to Caterpie.

Dustin: "Um...are you Caterpie?"

Caterpie: "Huh? Who are you people?"

Junko: "We are here to save you. Your mother is worried sick about you."

Caterpie: "You know my mother? Please take me to her!"

Junko: "Of course! Come with us, we will take you to her."

As the two heroes got ready to take caterpie back, lurking from the shadows was a group of zubats. Before the heroes were about to leave, the zubats started using supersonic causing the heroes to conscious. Junko however, tried to stay strong and fight back to the super sonic, only noticing Dustin trying to cover the ears of the scared caterpie. Junko stands up strong fighting back the supersonic and not getting confused. Riolu however, was knocked out due to the full force of a dozen zubats supersonic. At that moment, the zubats used wing attack, charging directly at the knocked out Riolu and scared caterpie. Junko quickly decided to jump up front and tried to use his moves to no avail. He took a direct wing attack from one of the zubats causing him to be pushed back.

Junko(Weak): "Riolu! Get up and take Caterpie out of here!"

However, Riolu was still knocked out cold from the supersonic. Caterpie was doing his best to try and wake up Riolu. With another 2 zubats coming to attack, Junko tried once again, to use his moves being successful this time. He shot a strong ember at the zubats but because they had the air advantage, the embers ended up missing. Making the zubats dual wing attack successful causing Junko to fly back and hit the wall. At that moment, Riolu had woken up only noticing Junko collapsed and knocked out.

Dustin: "Oh no, JUNKO!"

At that moment, the zubats quickly changed target towards Riolu and Caterpie. Riolu still not being in fighting condition due to the supersonic still wasn't able to move. The zubats started getting ready for another wing attack and they charged directly towards Dustin.

Dustin: "(I knew it, we couldn't do this. This was too much for weak Pokémon like us, I am sorry Caterpie and I am sorry butterfree. I guess this is how it ends.)"

Just as the zubats were about to hit Riolu, a large flame engulfed two zubats causing them to fall to floor. Dustin was surprised only to see that it was Junko with burning red eyes, and flames surrounding him. Due to the amount of damage he had taken from the zubats wing attack, it caused him to unleash his hidden power of BLAZE! With a stare of burning rage, Junko was back and ready for action. The zubats surprised to see that Junko was still standing, decided to charge towards him instead with another wing attack.

Dustin: "JUNKO! WATCH OUT!"

As the zubats charged towards Junko, Junko took a deep breath. Getting ready to unleash another devastating flamethrower directly towards the zubats. The entire gang of zubats were swallowed up by the flamethrower causing them to flee in fear of the amazing power that Junko unleashed. Dustin and Caterpie were just staring at Junko amazed to see such power coming from a torchic.

Dustin: "(Incredible! I can't believe he just used flamethrower! His power of blaze made him so much stronger.)"

Junko: "AAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGHHHHHH!"

As Junko was yelling with the flame surrounding him, the power of blaze was getting so much stronger that he became uncontrollable. He just started using flamethrower all over the cave causing the entire place to heat up. He just couldn't stop as he was still engulfed in his rage and he couldn't control what he was doing. Dustin immediately grabbed caterpie and ran behind a boulder to hide from the flamethrower.

Caterpie: "What's wrong with him? He's using flamethrower everywhere."

Dustin: "He's lost control of himself because of Blaze! He is too angry to think straight right now"

Junko was still burning up the entire area with his flamethrower. All the zubats were too afraid to fight back and just decided to hide. Junko started to spin as he was using his flamethrower, making a fire tornado inside the cave. Junko was burning everything he saw until he saw Caterpie and Dustin. He stopped using flamethrower and remembered something.

Flashback

Junko: "Don't you understand?! There is someone who needs our help and we can't just stand by as their child is lost in that cave. This may sound impossible for a Riolu and a Torchic but we have to do whatever we can when Pokémon need our help. It doesn't matter what dangers we face, this is a mission we must fulfill and not fail"

Flashback end

As the flashback ends, he calms down and falls to floor, having no energy after using so many flamethrowers. Dustin and Caterpie checked to see if their friend had finally stopped with the flamethrowers and luckily Junko was too tired for anymore flamethrowers.

Dustin: "Man am I glad that's over with. But look at this place, its so hot with all the flamethrowers and this was all from a Torchic."

Caterpie: "He was so cool. The way he used flamethrower and took out the zubats and the way he made the fire tornado."

Dustin: "(You found that cool? I was worried if we were going to even leave this place without becoming charcoal...but he is right. That was pretty cool , how he stood up tall and took out all the zubats all by himself. Junko your awesome.)" Alright we better leave before anymore zubats get here.

As Dustin picked up Junko, they left the beach cave with no problems worrying anymore zubats. As they finally reached the outside, they saw butterfree just flying around worried about her lost child.

Caterpie: "MOMMY!"

Butterfree: GASP "CATERPIE!"

As the two Pokémon's rush over to each other, tears of joy were overflowing. They both grabbed each other feeling so sad yet happy that they were together again.

Butterfree: "I am never letting you go again! Oh my poor baby, I was so scared!"

Caterpie: Sniff "Mom I was so scared. I thought I would never see you ever again."

At the side were Dustin and Junko, enjoying the scene of a mother and child reuniting after such an adventure. They knew they had done the right thing to help the butterfree and get back her family.

Junko: "Well looks like we did, mission fulfilled."

Dustin: "How did you do it?"

Junko: "What?"

Dustin: "How do you have the courage to do something like this without being afraid? I mean if it were me, I would just walk away and let the guild handle it. What motivates you?"

Junko: "You want to know why?...Its because I think of success rather than failure."

Dustin: "Success?"

Junko: "That's right. I never imagine what would happen if I failed, instead I believe in the success of our hard work and try to do my best to do what's right."

Dustin: "(Wow, to think he believes in the good rather than the bad. Always keeping his head high and looking at the positive things in life. He really is the type of hero I always wanted to be.) Junko, I am sorry. Back there, when the zubats attacked us. I gave up hope and believed it was the end. I thought we were goners for sure but then you stood tall and proud. You took down the zubats with your amazing flamethrower and saved us all. You're the true hero here."

Junko: "Are you kidding me? I saw what you did too."

Dustin: "What?"

Junko: "You were protecting Caterpie from the supersonic unleashed by the zubats. You didn't think about yourself for a second and decided to save the ones who couldn't protect themselves. That was a noble act you did. We make a great team."

As the two heroes finish their conversation, butterfree flew towards them with caterpie by her side.

Butterfree: "Thanks you so much for saving my baby. I would never have been able to see my child ever again if it wasn't for you but...I do not have anything to give you as a reward."

Junko: "Oh please don't be worried about that. I am just glad that caterpie was safe and you two are together again."

Butterfree: "Thank you so much! I will never forget you two...but I never asked for your name."

Junko: "I am Junko"

Dustin: " I am Dustin"

Butterfree: "Thank you Junko, thank you Dustin. I will never forget the kindness you have shown me. Even though your name is a bit weird, are you from the Kalos Region?."

Junko: "(…...thanks) um no."

Caterpie: "Junko...Dustin, thank you for saving me. When I grow up, I want to be just like you. I want to be brave and powerful."

Butterfree and Caterpie said goodbye as they left. With the proud look that they had after realizing that they were great heroes for helping the innocent.

Dustin: "Hey Junko."

Junko: "Yeah?"

Dustin: "We should form a Rescue team."

Junko: "Rescue Team?"

Dustin: "Yea a Rescue team. With all the natural calamities that have been happening lately, Pokémon seemed to have become more and more violent. Homes too many Pokémon's have also been destroyed due to all the earthquakes and volcano eruption and as a rescue team. Its up to us to make sure we have to protect the people from these problems. Like what we just did, helping Caterpie and Butterfree was one of the act of a Rescue Team."

Junko: "You know what? Your right, we should. After all, if Pokémon need our help. Then its up to us to help them no matter what problem it is and I know we will do our best."

Dustin: "Yea...but we should probably do it tomorrow. After all, it is very late and you kind of have bruises all over."

Junko: "Yea I guess, I could probably use some rest. After all this we could probably start our rescue team starting tomorrow."

Dustin: "And I have already thought of a Perfect team name for us. TEAM BLAZE!"

Junko: "Blaze? But I am the only fire one here though."

Dustin: "I know but after watching your amazing performance today, your power came from the ability blaze. I was amazed by that strength and that same power is what our team should be."

Junko: "I guess I see it now, you did choose a good team."

And with that, the great heroes finally decided to go and rest. With an amazing team formed today, the great adventures for our new heroes begin tomorrow. Getting ready to help anyone Pokémon who may need their help and standing tall to any problem, is what team BLAZE will be ready to do but that is a story for another time. I hope you enjoyed this story and I wish you all a good night

(Or so I think Its night after all, since I was doing this at midnight)


End file.
